


A Fatal Dream

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: Disclaimer: I wrote this when I was 13 or so.Imported from Wattpad.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Fatal Dream

I frowned, as the screen faded to black after watching that new horror film. That cant possibly be the end! I tapped the back button, and smiled. Oh, there's two sequels. No wonder it ended on such a great cliffhanger. I bet i have time for one more. I checked my watch. It was already 4 A.M, and I had the 10 o'clock shift at work. Damn, no more then. I gathered up my Ultra-Caf Red Ox drinks and haphazardly threw them into the recycling. I stumbled to bed, collapsing. My mind was still racing, thinking about what might happen to that poor kid. A few minutes after my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep. 

I woke up what seemed like mere seconds later, jolting up in my bed. I ran my tongue across my dry lips, and swivled to the side of the bed to get up for some water. Why is my mouth so dry? I noticed that the light was on, when I was sure I had turned it off before going to bed. I then realized that everything had a strange glow to it. I facepalmed. I'm dreaming, duh! I've never lucid dreamed before though.

I walked into the hall, interested to see what I could do in a dream. I smelled something musty, and looked around. This... isn't my house. Looking up, the ceiling must have touched the sky with how high it was. Marble colums stood in the center. Everything was a dark Gray color. I stepped into the wide, empty room. It was beautiful, but had a strange feel to it, like it was alive somehow. It's weird though, I don't remember ever seeing a place like this, so it's curious how my subconscious thought of it. 

I wandered through the halls, marveling at the amazing artwork covering the walls and ceiling. As I walked, I started getting a strange feeling of dread. I saw a white and black shadow-like blur race past me. I blinked and it was gone. I decided to ignore it, keep going. I went just a bit faster, keeping an eye out for a door. I saw it again, this time out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head around. 

I was getting freaked out now. I spun around and started sprinting toward the general direction of the room I "woke up" in, recalling every movie I had ever watched where the character gets brutally murdered in a dream. Everything looked the same and different at the same time, like a room of funhouse mirrors. I was starting to get a little out of breath when something appeared right in front of me. I skidded to a stop.

I looked at it and realized it wasn't an it, but a he. He was an a young Egyptian boy, who looked to be about 10. His cheeks and clothes were stained with mud, but he still had stunning green eyes. He looked up at me.

"Hello mister. Will you help me get home?" He asked sweetly. 

Something tugged at the back of my mind. Something was familiar about this dream, both the boy and the mansion. Something rather unsettling. Then the dawned on me. The movie. This is the kid from the movie, the one who got zapped with the negative power bolt."

"You're the kid from the movie. Apeck." I said, astonished.

He nodded, and began to speak, but this time, low and gravelly. 

"You know who I am. That is a pity. I had wished to play with you for a bit longer." He smiled unsettelingly. 

The mud disappeared, and his amazing green eyes turned a denonic red. I heard bones crack, and could only stare as the innocent looking child transformed into a giant serpent, with the claws of a dragon. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. My true name is Apep. I am here to kill you. You see, you have watched a few of many movies. One or two more, and you might have figured that not all is is how it seems. We can't have non-intelligent specimens such as yourselves attempting to understand that.

He grinned a toothy grin, and backed me into the wall. He drew back a claw, and shoved it into my chest. A loud scream echoed in my ears. 

12 hours later 

"This is reporter Vincent Morgan, here with a tragic update from our own neighborhood. Early this morning, 24 year old Elliott Wilson died in his sleep, from what appears to be multiple chest wounds from an animal. The door was sligtly ajar when he was found, but the police have yet to find any prints. Here to say a few words is Apeck Demonto, a young man who recently moved next door to Mr. Wilson." 

"He was a good, kind man. He loved his work, and his movies. Rest in Pieces. Sorry, peace." 

"Thank you, Apeck. Now over the sports."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this when I was 13 or so. 
> 
> Imported from Wattpad.


End file.
